Legally Beautiful 4th Episode of my own series
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Somones tries to sue and send Hayley, Tasha and Jade to jail for been beautiful can they with the other hot babes of the bay and the rest stop her. With Inspector Carter and David on their sides can they convince the world that Been Beautiful is not a cri
1. Is Beauty a Crime?

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers.  
  
Note 2: Please read my other story Stalker on the bay and Double Wedding Hell or it may get confusing in this story it Rated R so you will have to go their  
  
Note: 3 As you can tell I am a Sutherland fan, ether all Three of the girls, or two of them or one of them are centred around them.  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos and VJ Patterson.  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, David, Inspector Carter, Matilda Hunter, Henry Hunter, Dylan Russell and Channa Kansa. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Legally Beautiful  
  
Summary: Somones tries to sue and send Hayley, Tasha and Jade to jail for been beautiful can they with the other hot babes of the bay and the rest stop her. With Inspector Carter and David on their sides can they convince the world that Been Beautiful is not a crime? Dylan Russell Returns and Tasha find out that Dylan is her brother. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
The Sutherland house was a lot more crowded then it was about a week ago, Seb and Kane slept in Jade and Kirsty bedrooms, Dani, Matilda and Kit slept in the same bedroom. Max, Henry, Eloiuse and Scott slept in the same room, Rhys and Beth slept in their rooms with Shelley sleeping down on the couch Everyone was ether in the kitchen or in the Living room. Then a boy around Dani's age knocked on the door the family turned to see who it was. "Dylan!" Max cried out in surprise "Dylan what you doing back!" Dani asked "I know you aren't really my family but I thought I might visit" he said Jade and Kirsty showed up, "Sorry that I missed your wedding" he said to the twins. "Hey That okay" Jade replied He saw Kane and Seb, "This must be your new husbands" Dylan "Yep sure is" Kirsty replied. "What happened? Weren't you going out with Nick?" Dylan asked Jade "Long story" Jade replied. "It is my imagtion or has this family grow bigger since I last came?" Dylan asked. "Yup we sure have" Dani replied "Beth is married to Rhys, Robbie, Kit, Matilda, Henry and Scott are her children." Dani said "Shelley and Rhys still divorced?" he said "yeah we are but I am living here for a while" Shelley spoke up. "Why don't you come in instead of standing in the doorway" Beth replied "Okay" he said entering then a girl around Dylan age entered the room "Hey Tasha" Max said.  
  
"Hey Max" Tasha replied "Should we tell them?" Max asked the sisters. "I think we should we kept a secret from Tasha before and you saw what happened" Dani said, "What are you talking about?" Tasha and Dylan asked "Dylan, Tasha meet your siblings" Dani said to both of them Tasha and Dylan stared at each other "Tasha, Dylan, Dylan, Tasha" Kirsty said. "Sorry? I am not following you?" Dylan said confused. "Dylan your mother had another child which was Tasha maybe if you went to Flynn he could explain it better" Jade said "I think I will, I will just leave my stuff here" he said not taking his eyes off Tasha. He walked out "Wow I have a brother is he bad?" Kirsty asked "Well he did" Seb quickly covered Max's mouth before he could go on. "No he not he a very good guy, before the confusion that the bay thought Dylan was the Sutherland's brother which he turned not to be, Kirsty and Dylan went out together" Seb said. "Oh" was all Tasha could manage to say. A knocking came to the door "Hello anybody here" a woman around her fifties  
  
"Well yeah like about 50" Kirsty said. "Here I have a letter for you" she said giving a letter to Dani, she gave Tasha and Jade the evil eye for some reason. "Uh thanks" Dani said "My pleasure bye I gotta deliver another letter" she said and then walked out. "Why was she staring at us?" Tasha asked Jade "I don't have a clue" Jade replied. "Maybe you did something wrong" Kane replied "I don't even know that woman" she answered. "That Son of a Bitch!" Dani said harshly to no one. "You right their sis?" Kane asked "Read" Dani replied shoving the paper said him "Okay" he replied. "What? Who the hell does this women think she is!" Kane said in a outburst. The entire family looked to Kane to Dani. "Has she gone yet I am going to give her a piece of my mind!" Kane yelled walking out with the letter "Wait up! Kane I am coming too" Dani yelled she followed him. "Okay what was that about?" Kit asked. "Whatever it was it was obviously had to do with the letter" Beth said. "And has to do with the women who entered" Max replied. "Or maybe Dani went of her rocket" Scott said "Scott Kane went after her so Dani hasn't gone of her rocket it has to do with the letter" Kirsty said.  
  
Dani and Kane returned to the house. "Dani what happened?" Shelley asked as Kirsty said to Kane. "Babe why did you walk out like that?" "Here read" Dani said giving a piece of paper to Kirsty when she finished "Oh my god!" she said in an outrage. "Um hi I don't mean to irrupt" said a voice behind the three outraged teens. Dani turned a boy around 15 was standing their "Hi I am Channa Kansa and I was looking for a caravan" he said "Oh here you go" Shelley said giving him the keys to a caravan. "Number 5 is free" she replied "Thanks good day" he said then he left. Shelley stole the paper from Kirsty "I don't understand this piece of rubbish" Shelley said. Then Max, Henry, Kit, Matilda, Rhys, Scott and Robbie entered hearing the noises. "What going on Shell?" Rhys asked, "Read This!" Shelley said Rhys took the paper when he finished he had the same look that Kane had on. Max stole the paper and read it "Is this even possible?" he asked as Eloiuse also entered the house. "What?" Eloiuse asked Robbie took the paper and read it with his siblings look over his shoulder to read it. "I can't believe that" Robbie said "They can't do that" Henry replied "Since when was it a crime?" Matilda and Scott said at the same time. Eloiuse took it off Robbie and read it. "Please this is just bull" Eloiuse said. Jade and Seb entered "What Bull?" Jade asked as Seb took the paper and read it. "What in the blazing hell is this" Seb yelled louder then anyone else obviously because he was Jade Fiance. "Okay let me look" Jade said taking it. "Somebody wants me sued?" Jade said "You too" said another voice Tasha and Hayley were standing at the doorway. "Yeah" Jade said "How can somebody sue for someone been a hottie?" Henry said. "Should of know she would be at her old tricks again" said a voice behind Hayley Tasha and Hayley stepped inside so everyone could see the person it was the same guy from before. "That my old teacher from primary school, she complains about everything, once she got a teacher sacked for been more beautiful then her" He said. "Has this happened before" Jade asked "No it hasn't" he said, "I actually came down here to start a new life. But she had to wonder down here I don't even know how she knew that you were here let alone hot" Channa said. "It just seem like she comes all the time, I have a good life after I left middle school because I didn't have to deal with her, I mean she is the worst person I have met so far". "I don't get it what her deal" Kirsty asked "She is just an low life idiot who for some reason wants to see hot chicks sent to jail, Mind that she is a teacher a teacher-aid for that matter" he said. "She defiantly doesn't have a life" Kit asked. "If you had a happy life down, wherever why are you here?" Matilda asked. "Because I wanted to get a new one so I came down here, I am from Brisbane" Channa replied. "Oh okay you parents must have been nice to let you do that" she said "Yeah they were." He replied "Hi hate to break you two up but we have serious matters" Dani said. "I think I will let David know we will need a lawyer to settle this, and since he saved Kirsty but even thought didn't win the case for Dani he the best for now" Shelley said.  
  
"Great I already feel like a Criminal" Jade said "Welcome to my world" Dani and Kane both said at the same time they both stared at each. "Wow Dani actually agreed to something with Kane" Kirsty said "Am I missing something?" Channa asked "Long Story" Kane and Dani both once again said again, the two burst out laughing. "But I didn't do anything" Jade said "Hey neither did I" Dani said with a hurt face "Sorry Dani" Jade said quickly "All forgotten" Dani replied. "So do you have a Girlfriend?" Matilda asked "Nope even thought I asked one out before but she rejected me" Channa replied "Aww! I am sorry but hey you will end up lucky soon, I am only 17 and Married to this protective Husband/ Father to be" Jade said "Father?" he asked. "Yeah me, and my twin sister Kirsty, and my brother well really cousin's girlfriend are Pregnant" Jade said. "Were you asking me out" Channa asked Matilda "Maybe, Maybe not" Matilda said teasing, "Yeah okay" Channa said. "You know that usually meant you were asking him out" Hayley said. "What you say I am new you are new I think we make a quite a couple" she replied "Well I suppose so, what about Dinner at" Channa paused "What about the Diner" Jade answered for the two teens "Yeah that tomorrow? At 7" he said "Sure" Matilda said. Unaware that another love bond was building Robbie and Tasha couldn't take their eyes of each other. "What about you Rob? Ask Tasha out?" Scott said catching in the act "Maybe" Robbie said blushing. "I sure would" Tasha replied "Okay Diner at 7" Robbie said "Hey brother pick your own time" Matilda said. "Guys this person made a court time tomorrow on the dot at 12 giving us not a enough time" Dani said looking at the letter again. ***************************************************************  
  
A/N I hope this wasn't too short so did you like it? Next Chapter is, Court Trial Begins. Jade, Tasha and Hayley goes to court with David to battle it out, can they prove that Been Beautiful isn't a crime, Morag returns to do the trail and try to get the three girls out of trouble since she knows that Beautiful isn't a crime. Jade starts having doubts about Josh West been the Stalker. Tasha's and Robbie's date goes terribly wrong. Matilda gets her first kiss. Max and Leah are one step closer to discovering the real secret behind Eloiuse and Vinnie sudden arrival and been alive. Scott and Dani still love each other. Hayley and Noah decided to give it another shot since it over between Alex and her. A man enters Irene's life is he Mr Right? Find out in the next chapter of my new series. Please Review it may be a little longer until I update the next one since I go back to school tomorrow. 


	2. The Court trials start

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note:2 This story is set between after Hayley sees Brodie and Alex kiss and before Hayley smashed her car putting her life and Brodie in danger  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos, VJ Patterson, Matilda Hunter and Henry Hunter  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, David, Inspector Carter, Dylan Russell, Morag Stewart and Channa Kansa, **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Legally Beautiful  
  
Summary: Somone tries to sue and send Hayley, Tasha and Jade to jail for been beautiful can they with the other hot babes of the bay and the rest stop her. With Inspector Carter and David on their sides can they convince the world that Been Beautiful is not a crime? Dylan Russell Returns and Tasha find out that Dylan is her brother. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Robbie Hunter arrived at the Diner he was running late but he knew Tasha was waiting for him, when he got their very few people were their, Matilda and the guy Channa were at one table Alf and Leah offered to serve them, and Tasha was waiting at another one. "Hey Tasha I am sorry I am late" he replied. "That okay I already ordered some dinner" Tasha said even thought she was still learning Tasha speech was returning to normal and she knew about lot of things. Leah arrived with the Dinner Specials "Here you go" Leah said putting it down "Thanks" Tasha said, "Your welcome I can remember when my first date was, it was the most romantic night of all night" Leah replied with a dreamy look. Then she walked away deep in her thoughts. Tasha and Robbie then leaned over and almost kissed but spilling the drink on Tasha "Oh god I-I- am sorry Tasha it was an accident" Robbie said "That okay" Tasha said even thought the soft drink soaked into her white shirt that Hayley let her borrow. "I gotta go" Robbie said then he ran out almost knocking Alf down. "Great my date ruined" Tasha said to herself then she too left ignoring the curious stares of the four other people. Max then entered "Leah you wanted to talk to me" he asked "Oh yeah follow me in the kitchen" she replied getting out of her trance. "You and I both want to know how Vinnie and Eloiuse are alive again don't you?" Leah asked Max. "Yeah I do" he answered "Well I overheard Vinnie saying something about like raised from the death, I am thinking something bad went wrong" Leah said. "Now that you mention it Eloiuse was staring up at the sky talking to her self, something about been in a peaceful place I think she was talking about Heaven" Max said as the two started comparing Vinnie and Eloiuse weird behaviour. Leah and Max were one step closer to discovering the true secret of Vinnie and Eloiuse.  
  
"So you been looking for someone to love" Matilda asked Channa after the indecent with Robbie and Tasha they were the only two couples in the Diner.  
  
"Yeah but strange as it seems no one has asked me out" Channa replied "Well maybe I could be that kind of girl" Matilda said "Maybe" he replied then they leaned over and kissed *This is what my first kiss is like, is so amazing I wish this moment could last forever* Matilda thought.  
  
Jade Sutherland and Seb Miller sat on the couch of Jade house watching TV. "Seb I know this is going to sound really crazy but I am having doubts about Josh been the stalker" Jade said "Really?, Why" Seb asked. "I don't know but I just have this weird feeling that Josh was set up and framed somehow" Jade replied "Don't worry about it sweetheart it probably just your hormones playing up" Seb said kissing on the top of her head. Robbie entered the room.  
  
"Hey Rob how was your date" Seb asked "A total disaster" Robbie replied "Why what happened" Jade asked the conversation about Josh was forgotten. "I made a fool of myself and spill soft drink on Tasha when we tried to kiss" Robbie said "Oh I am sorry, their always another one" Jade said "Probably I am just going to bed I need to think" he said then he walked to his room. Max entered seconds later "Hey Max where have you been" Jade asked but Max in deep thoughts kept on walking. "I wonder what on his mind" Jade said "Probably nothing" Seb said "I can't believe after tomorrow which if I do win against the loser we have to go back to school" Jade said. "Hey you will win their no way we are going to lose, Alf told me Morag going to try and help us that why she going to be the judge and David and Inspector Carter who is on our side are going to win it, and Matilda new boyfriend knows nearly every bad thing about her" Seb reassured his wife. Shelley walked in from the back way where she was glazing at the stars letting the two lovers have their peace. "Hi mum" Jade said "Hey I hope I aren't intruding I am just tired" Shelley said. "That okay mum we better catch some sleep or I won't able to defend myself in the court tomorrow" Jade said then Matilda walked in with unlike Max and Robbie a dreamy look on her face she walked up to her room not noticing the three people. "Well I think someone succeeded on her date" jade said then they all went to sleep,  
  
12:00pm Trial 34 Summer Bay Courtroom  
  
"All raise for Judge Morag" a policewoman said everyone raised from their seat as Morag walked up to the stand then they all sat again. "Miss Maureen Firebrige you are first" Morag said she hadn't met this woman yet and already she was hoping that she would lose she didn't get why their was even a court trial their was no such thing of beauty been a crime. Maureen got up and walked to the stand. "Would you please explain to me and those of the jury why you are suing Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews and Jade Sutherland" Morag asked. "Because I know myself that women who are beautiful do horrible crimes to us, especially to the non beautiful people like myself" Maureen said. Morag could tell that the woman was actually jealously that she wasn't one of them. David stood up "But how would you know that only the beautiful are criminals there are some not good looking gals who have done crime before, in matter of fact could it be that most beautiful women are actually beautiful is because they are free willed and aren't people like you" David said. "I object to that the defended is personally attacking the witness" Maureen Lawyer Adam said "Overruled" Morag said she knew that it should have been the other way around but then again the witness is personally attacking the three girls. The lawyer was startled most Judges don't side with people he sat down. "Tell me were you ever beautiful in your young age" David said. "No I wasn't but that is a good thing as I am one of the greatest teacher in the world, and the nicest because I aren't beautiful" Maureen said a muffled laugh came from the crowd Maureen eyes scanned the room she couldn't find the person who laughed a little.  
  
The court ran for two hours Hayley and Tasha were already up now it was Jade turn. Adam stood up "Jade have you ever committed a crime like shoplifting?" Adam replied he knew that they were going to win. The girl Tasha had hit people in the past and the other one had shoplifted in the past. "No" Jade answered truthfully Adam looked at her belly "You are 17 correct, but you are pregnant and married" Adam said. "Objection your honour what does this have to do with the subject" David called out "Sustained Adam stay on the task" Morag said. "Have you ever taken drugs since I believe your sister has and your older sister was in jail for hitting someone" Adam said he was trying to hit it where it hurts. "I have only gotten drunk once and that is about the only bad thing I did unless if you count having sex" Jade replied. Adam was at the end, Jade had no criminals records, nothing to send her sorry ass to jail. "That all your honour" Adam said sitting down knowing that they may lose. "We may still have a chance" David whispered to Shelley "Okay we will have a break, court will commences in 15 minutes to decided if the prosecutor is guilty" Morag said before she hit her hammer onto the table. Channa stood up "Your honour I may have some news that may shock the jury and Jade and her family about Maureen" Channa said. "Your honour whatever he has will probably won't affect it just a waste of time" Adam said Morag had a feeling that Jade, Tasha and Hayley would lose. "Okay change of plan one more witness" Morag said she knew that she was changing things that normally happen and Dani might get upset that she played fair when she didn't do anything last time. Channa got up the stand. "I am just letting my old teacher-aid in Birkdale State school know that I am testifying against you not with you" he said directly to the teacher she had a hurt look on her face. David got up "Okay talk" David said "Over the 7 years I attended to the school I thought she was nice but the last three years grade 5 6 and 7 I come to realising she all but nice. She has picked on me because I was weak and one time she made me cry and start to shake, no adults has done that before" Channa paused "Your Honour this is just a kid who must have been naughty." Adam said. "Ahem I haven't finished, see she also grabbed kids by the collar and dragged, them, dragged them across the floor, my high teacher told me she grabbed a girl by her ponytails and pulled it. I am surprised that she hasn't been sued, all my primary school seu teachers had done something nice to or for me but not Maureen!" Channa said "Channa you use my last name not first" Maureen called out. Channa ignored her "She also had SACKED a teacher for been more beautiful herself, she resented the cartoon Pokemon and The Simspson and almost sued the production, she is just bad news for everyone" Channa replied. "Those of the jury why should beautiful women been sued and sent to jail for been hot, I look in this crowd now and see in the jury that one of you are very pretty, Jade sisters have the looks just as Jade does and yet, these three innocent girls and ignore the fact that they did something they weren't charged so forget about their past are been harassed by a women in her fifties who is ugly and have done bad things in her own past for been a beauty of nature" Channa finished. Channa looked at the blonde hair women in the jury the one he was talking about she was nodding her head. Morag smiled she knew that she did the right thing, the kid turned the tide around, Jade smiled with pleasure. "Okay tomorrow at 10 the court will commences and the jury will come up with the verdict" Morag said thumping her hammer.  
  
Channa walked to them, "Channa you are a saint" Jade said "Thanks I hope that she learns her lesson" Channa said.  
  
A/N Okay this chapter is finished I hope you liked it the next chapter is the final chapter, The Verdict The Jury makes their decisions, is Jade, Hayley and Tasha guilty? Or Innocent? Find out in the next chapter and please review, I keep making these stories and yet no one reviews from time to time somebody does come on people I am not a crap writer. 


	3. The Verdict

Note: this is rated PG13 on the safe side, I don't own anybody here, and be warned if you haven't seen the episodes of when the Sutherlands are stuck in the mine and onwards they may contain spoilers. Note:2 This story is set between after Hayley sees Brodie and Alex kiss and before Hayley smashed her car putting her life and Brodie in danger Note: 3 Warning this chapter is short.  
  
Starring: Jade Sutherland, Kirsty Sutherland, Kane Sutherland, Seb Sutherland, Dani Sutherland, Rhys Sutherland, Max Sutherland, Kit Hunter, Robbie Hunter, Beth Hunter, Scott Hunter, Irene Roberts, Hayley Smith, Tasha Andrews/Russell, Sally Flechter, Flynn Sauders, Leah Patterson, Jesse Macgregor, Alf Stewart, Colleen Smart, Noah Lawson Alex Paulos, VJ Patterson, Matilda Hunter and Henry Hunter  
  
Guest Starring: Eloiuse, Brodie Hanson, Nick Smith, Vinnie Patterson, Shelley Sutherland, David, Inspector Carter, Dylan Russell, Morag Stewart and Channa Kansa, **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
Legally Beautiful  
  
Summary: Someone tries to sue and send Hayley, Tasha and Jade to jail for been beautiful can they with the other hot babes of the bay and the rest stop her. With Inspector Carter and David on their sides can they convince the world that Been Beautiful is not a crime? Dylan Russell Returns and Tasha find out that Dylan is her brother. **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
10:00am Court Trial 36  
  
It was the next day and everyone was waiting for the Verdict.  
  
"We have reached our verdict" The young blonde women said, the paper was passed up to her "We the Jury find the three girls.." Their was a pause, tension started raising Jade squeezed David hand even thought Rhys was near by she didn't catch the glimpse of hurt on her father, Irene held Tasha and Hayley hands hoping that they were innocent. "Even thought Tasha had hurt me and Jade i find annoying I hope their innocent" Matilda said The entire Sutherland/Hunter family waited, Leah, Jesse, Alf and others were on the edge of their seats, Morag bit her lower lip. "Not Guilty" she said with a smile since she was scared that she might go down with the three girls. Everyone whooped even Morag whooped. Everyone started hugging each other Rhys forgot the little thing with Jade and David and patted his daughter back. He was scared that things wouldn't go right and for while it wasn't but then Channa took the stand and changed everything. "Court is dismissed" Morag said over all the loud voices Maureen and her Lawyer sulked and left the room. Channa walked up to the proud Sutherlands/Hunters and friends, Jade saw him "Hey thanks if you didn't get on the stand we would of lost" Jade said "Well that what I do best" I replied smiling Jade leaned over and gave him a small kiss so did Tasha and Hayley.  
  
"Come on guys we need to go and Celebrate Jade, Hayley and Tasha innocence" Dani yelled everyone cheered and headed towards the Diner where it was set up. Morag came up to Alf "Well for once you did something right" Alf joked Morag swatted him, it was just like the old times when Alf and Morag were little they used play everywhere and Morag used pretend she was a Judge. The Blonde Jury came up to Jade before she got into the car Rhys was driving "Hi I just wanted to say well done, I was afraid I would end up going down just like you would of" she said "Hey no biggie, I hope it never happens again" Jade said "I don't think we will have to worry about that" she replied.  
  
A/N I told you it would be short, did you think it was good? Next story is Saving Dani Sutherland Someone kidnaps Dani and demands 6 million dollars in return, but its Kane that goes out and risk his life to save the girl he raped Bringing Dani and Kane closer then ever as brother and sister but that if they can escape. But their more, Jade tries to visit Josh, Kirsty goes out of her mind that her husband and sister could be dying. Kit and her friend Kelly from Stalker starts a club especially for teens with the same problem like them. Max and Leah goes out to the graveyard where Eloiuse and Vinnie were buried to try and find some clues. 


End file.
